Up to now, in a fuel supply device which supplies a fuel from an inside of a fuel tank to an outside of the fuel tank by a fuel pump, a tank lid unit which is installed at a through hole of the fuel tank is provided. As a kind of tank lid unit, Patent Literature 1 discloses a tank lid unit in which a drive circuit for driving the fuel pump inside the fuel tank is accommodated.
More specifically, in the tank lid unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a metal housing that internally houses the drive circuit is assembled above a resin lid main body that closes the through hole of the fuel tank.